Only U
by JinChubby
Summary: " Biarkan Seok Jin menginap malam ini, dan semua masalah akan selesai. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus yeobo. " / " Kajima.. hiks. Kajima Taehyung-ah.. mianhae.. hiks. " / " Hyung tidak bermimpi. Ini.. aku, Taehyung. " / NEW SUMMARY JUST FOR YOU SEQUEL! BTS PAIRING! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Only U**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI, Romance, Drama**

 **[ Terima kasih untuk review kalian yang sangat menyenangkan, author senang banget baca respond positif dari kalian semua ^^ . Dan sebagai imbalannya, ini author kasih SEQUEL dari Just For You untuk kalian semua. Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu. Oh ya, sebelumnya author juga mau ngucapin Merry Christmas untuk saudara seiman Author, and Happy New Year For You All ^_^. The last, Happy Reading ^^ ]**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

 ** _Four Years Later..._**

Kedua tangan itu terangkat diudara. Senyum bahagia juga terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan suasana bandara Incheon siang itu. Menghela nafas dengan lega dan membuka syal putih yang sedari tadi melingkar dilehernya.

" Jalanmu kenapa cepat sekali sih?! Dan tega sekali kau meninggalkanku dibelakang sambil membawa kopermu yang berat ini. Sebenarnya kau membawa apa, eoh? " seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya bersungut-sungut.

Namja manis itu tertawa kecil. Tangan kanannya perlahan menagmbil alih salah satu koper besar yang sedari tadi diseret oleh namja tampan disampingnya.

" Mianhae hyung. Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan Korea. Lagipula.. tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri. Hyung saja yang memaksa. "

Namja yang memakai kacamata hitam disampinya itu mendengus kesal. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya ucapan dari namja manis itu benar.

" Terserah kau saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari taksi agar bisa cepat sampai dirumah dan istirahat. "

 **Taehyung Pov**

Bibirku sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Hari ini, aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku sangat merindukan negara kelahiranku ini. Merindukan keluargaku dan juga teman-teman lamaku. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk sampai dirumah.

" Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. " celetukkan itu membuat senyumku semakin bertambah lebar.

Aku menoleh cepat kearah Hoseok hyung yang sedang menatapku malas.

" Aku sedang sangat bahagia saat ini hyung. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti tersenyum. " kataku.

Dapat kulihat ia memutar kedua bola matanya. " Terserah kau saja. "

Aku beralih menatap keluar jendela taksi yang sedang kami tumpangi. Memperhatikan jalanan diluar sana yang tidak terlalu padat kendaraan.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah sampai dirumah nanti? " Hoseok hyung bertanya.

" Hm.. aku akan memeluk appa dan eomma. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Lalu aku akan meminta eomma untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaanku. Setelah itu, baru aku akan mengajak Jimin pergi jalan-jalan. Hah.. sahabatku yang satu itu pasti sangat heboh jika tahu aku sudah pulang dan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. " aku terkekeh kecil saat membawangkan wajah Jimin yang sedang kesal disertai dengan kehebohannya itu. Yah, aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya perihal kepulanganku padanya. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan.

" Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Seok Jin? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui kabarnya sama sekali. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? " pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku terdiam.

Benar juga. Seok Jin hyung.. apa kabarnya ya? Selama aku berada di Jepang, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentangnya. Apa dia sudah menjadi orang yang berhasil sekarang? Dan apa dia juga.. sudah mendapatkan Jung Kook?

Jujur saja, sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih bingung dengan sendiri. Satu sisi, aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya, aku merindukan Seok Jin hyung dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Sangat ingin. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga ingat bahwa aku ini sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi dihidupnya. Lalu.. memangnya Seok Jin hyung ingin bertemu denganku?

" Tae? " lamunanku buyar saat itu juga.

Aku menatap Hoseok hyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Mollaseo hyung. " hanya kalimat itu saja yang dapat kulontarkan sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya, kami larut dalam keheningan.

 **xxXXxx**

" Appa...! Eomma...! Bogoshipeoyoooo... " seruku senang sambil memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Kurasakan tangan kanan eomma mengelus lembut punggungku, sementara tangan kiri appa membelai kepalaku. Membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

" Syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat. Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu. " ucap appa seraya melepas pelukkanku, diikuti oleh eomma.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Gwaenchanayo appa, eomma. Saat kalian menghubungiku dan mengucapkan kata selamat juga sudah sangat membuatku senang. " kataku.

" Oh ya, apa kau sendiri? Dimana Hoseok? " eomma bertanya sambil melihat keluar.

" Hm.. Hoseok hyung langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang ingin cepat sampai dirumah. "

Appa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku.

" Kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat dulu sekarang. Pasti kau sangat lelah. Jika sudah waktunya makan malam, eomma akan memanggilmu. "

Eomma tersenyum sambil mengelus pundakku lembut.

" Hm.. eomma, makan malam nanti tolong masak yang banyak ya? Aku sangat merindukan masakkan eomma. Makanan di Jepang tidaklah seenak buatan eomma. "

Mendengar ucapanku lantas membuat eomma terkekeh pelan. Beliau mengangguk seraya membelai kepalaku pelan.

" Itu sudah pasti akan eomma lakukan. Eomma akan memasak banyak makanan nanti malam. Makanan kesukaanmu juga akan eomma buat. Spesial untuk anak eomma. " jawabnya.

" Gomawo eomma. Cha! Aku akan ke kamar sekarang. Rasanya lelah sekali. " aku kembali memegang gagang koper yang berada disebelahku dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar.

 **Author Pov**

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup udara didalam kamar itu. Sungguh, betapa ia sangat merindukan kamarnya yang nyaman ini.

Ia berbalik ke kiri. Meraih bantal kepala miliknya, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, masih tetap memejamkan mata. Tapi tak lama ia mengernyit. Dihirupnya wangi yang berasal dari bantal tersebut. Ia seperti mengenal wangi itu.

Namja manis itu terduduk diatas kasurnya. Memperhatikan bantal tersebut dengan raut wajah berpikirnya yang imut. Mencoba mengingat wangi itu.

Setelahnya kedua mata itu membulat. " Seolma... " bisiknya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Perhatiannya teralihkan kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Suara sang ibu'lah yang memanggilnya terdengar dari luar kamar. Dengan segera ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar itu dan membukanya.

" Ne eomma. " sahutnya.

" Appa dan eomma ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau tidak apa kan jika kami tinggal sebentar dulu? " tanya Ny. Kim dengan senyum yang senantiasa diberikan untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. " Ne eomma, gwaencanha. "

" Geurae. Oh ya, eomma ingin meminta tolong padamu. Sebentar lagi bibi Han akan datang. Beliau adalah asisten rumah tangga kita yang baru. Jadi tolong bantu eomma untuk menjelaskan setiap sudut rumah ini dan apa saja pekerjaannya, jika eomma belum pulang. Bisa kan? "

" Ah, ne eomma. Aku akan menjelaskan pada bibi Han nanti. "

" Kalau begitu appa dan eomma pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi saja kami. Arratchi? "

" Ne eomma. Hati-hati. "

Setelah ibunya pergi, Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu bercat putih itu. Kedua matanya menatap bantal yang tadi ia peluk erat itu lalu mengambilnya, dan menaruhnya ditempat semula.

Taehyung menatap bantal itu dengan pandangan sendunya.

 **xxXXxx**

" Hyung, ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang bersama. " ucapan dari namja berkulit putih pucat itu terlontar setelah pintu ruang kerja tersebut dibuka.

Namja dengan wajah imut itu segera melangkah mendekati seorang namja lainnya yang sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu.

" Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu Yoongi-ah. Setelah itu baru aku akan pulang. " namja itu menjawab.

Min Yoongi –namja imut tadi- , mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kakak sepupu tampannya itu menolak ajakkan untuk pulang bersama.

Ia duduk disofa single yang berada diruangan tersebut dengan wajah tertekuk. Kesal sekali rasanya.

Namja tampan yang tadi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu menghela nafas dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia menatap kearah adik sepupu tersayangnya itu.

" Wae? Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu Min Yoongi. Kau terlihat sangat jelek tahu? Lagipula berapa umurmu sekarang, eoh? Masih saja suka merajuk. " ucapnya jahil.

Yoongi mendelik kesal kearah namja tampan itu. " Aku kesal hyung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menolak ajakkanku untuk pulang bersama. Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan hal itu semenjak lulus SMP. "

" Arasseo, arasseo. Tapi pekerjaanku ini memang tidak bisa ditunda Yoongi. Aku harus dengan cepat menyelesaikannya jika perusahaan ini ingin memenangkan tender itu. " jawabnya.

" Tapi hyung- "

" Pulang dengan Jimin saja bagaimana? Aku akan menghubunginya agar menemuimu disini. Eotthe? "

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat seorang Min Yoongi merengut.

" Bagaimana ingin pulang dengannya jika dia saja secara tiba-tiba pergi duluan saat makan siang tadi? Kekasih macam apa itu? " gerutunya.

Kim Seok Jin menghela nafas pelan. Ia meletakkan pena miliknya dan menghampiri adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Kalau sudah merajuk seperti itu, seorang Min Yoongi akan susah untuk dibujuk. Dia merupakan anak yang sedikit keras kepala.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pekerjaanku ini sangat banyak Yoongi. Dan harus selesai tepat pada waktunya. Appa akan memarahiku jika pekerjaan ini belum juga selesai. Lusa, semuanya harus kuserahkan pada appa. " Seok Jin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah memelas.

Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus mengalah. Tapi kasihan juga sebenarnya melihat Seok Jin seperti itu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seok Jin tersenyum. " Itu baru dongsaengku. " Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang saja. Annyeong hyung. " pamitnya seraya berdiri yang diikuti oleh Seok Jin.

" Ne. Hati-hati dijalan Yoongi-ah. " peringatnya.

Setelah memastikan adik sepupunya itu menjauh dari ruang kerjanya, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang tadi didudukki olehnya. Dasi yang dipakai olehnya sedikit ia longgarkan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang itu. Memijit pangkal hidungnya karena sedikit merasa lelah.

Terdengar helaan nafas letih darinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa dan lengan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya yang tajam. Seketika bayang-bayang namja manis yang selama ini ia rindukan kembali muncul. Yang paling diingat olehnya adalah, ketika namja manis itu menangis. Mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan dari kedua matanya yang indah, dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Dan sekarang ketika namja manis itu memutuskan untuk pergi darinya, ia merindukannya. Sangat-sangat merindukannya.

" Taehyung-ah... " lirihnya.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Hoseok Pov**

Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat appa dan eomma berjalan masuk ke rumah dan menghampiriku. Dengan segera aku memeluk mereka bergantian dengan erat. Rindu sekali rasanya setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

" Selamat datang kembali appa, eomma. " sambutku.

Eomma mengelus rambutku sayang. " Ne. Bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Apa kau makan dengan benar selama kami tidak berada disini? "

" Ne eomma. Tenang saja, aku hidup dengan baik selama kalian berada disana. Appa dan eomma sendiri bagaimana? Kalian istirahat dengan cukup kan? Tidak terlalu banyak bekerja kan? " aku balik bertanya.

" Ne. Kami istirahat dengan cukup. Ah ya! Apa kau sudah makan? "

Aku menggeleng. " Aku menunggu appa dan eomma. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bersama. " jawabku.

" Kalau begitu, kau bersiap-siap sekarang. Appa akan membawa kalian makan malam diluar. Sekalian ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan padamu. " appa berucap sambil merangkul pundak eomma.

Aku mengangguk walau sedikit penasaran. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan mereka?

 **Author Pov**

Keluarga Jung saat itu sedang menikmati makan malam mereka disalah satu restaurant di daerah Seoul. Mereka terlihat sedikit berbincang-bincang, terkadang juga tertawa karena candaan yang berasal dari Hoseok.

Seketika semuanya menjadi serius saat sang kepala keluarga, menginterupsi mereka dengan dehamannya. Hoseok menatap ayahnya itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

" Hoseok-ah, appa dan eomma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. " tuan Jung menatap anaknya itu dengan senyum ramah.

Hoseok mengelap mulutnya sejenak dan menatap ayahnya. " Ne. Appa dan eomma ingin menyampaikan apa? "

Sebelum menjawab, tuan Jung melihat kearah isterinya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sang isteri mengangguk padanya. Bermaksud untuk segera membaritahu Hoseok tentang sesuatu yang telah lama mereka rencanakan.

" Begini. Kau tahu kan jika umur appa saat ini sudah tidak muda lagi? Maksud appa, diumur appa yang sekarang ini, appa sudah tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan sudah seharusnya untuk beristirahat dirumah. Jadi.. bolehkah appa meminta tolong padamu? "

Hoseok menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" Appa minta tolong padamu untuk melanjutkan bisnis appa. Jika kau setuju, seluruh perusahaan appa akan jatuh ke tanganmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Lagipula appa merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memikirkan pekerjaan dan melakukan semuanya. Sudah waktunya appa untuk beristirahat. "

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Jika ia setuju untuk membantu ayahnya mengambil alih perusahaan, maka masa mudanya sebagian besar akan tersita oleh pekerjaan. Disisi lain, apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya benar. Ayahnya itu sudah akan memasukki usia lanjut. Jika terus memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, ayahnya pasti akan jatuh sakit.

Inilah resikonya menjadi anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses. Apalagi ia adalah anak tunggal. Sudah pasti semuanya akan jatuh ke tangannya. Dan dia bisa apa?

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin jawaban yang akan diambilnya adalah keputusan terbaik. Toh, apa salahnya membantu sang ayah yang selama ini sudah membesarkan, merawat, dan memberinya segala fasilitas-fasilitas yang terbilang tidak murah. Belum lagi apapun yang menjadi keinginannya pasti terpenuhi. Setidaknya, hitung-hitung berbalas budi kepada kedua orang tuanya.

" Ne appa. Aku bersedia menggantikan appa untuk menangani perusahaan. " jawabnya.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum senang. Mereka bangga memilikki anak sebaik Hoseok. Selain itu, mereka juga percaya bahwa Hoseok bisa menangani perusahaan dengan sangat baik.

" Gomawo Hoseok-ah. " sang ibu berucap seraya mengelus pelan tangan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Hoseok balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Hm.. lalu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja appa? " Hoseok bertanya walau sedikit ragu.

" Kau tidak langsung bekerja Hoseok-ah. Minggu depan kau sudah bisa datang ke perusahaan. Tapi itu hanya sekedar pengenalan saja. Agar kau bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan perusahaan juga dengan para karyawan disana. " jelas tuan Jung.

" Aku mengerti appa. "

Tuan Jung hanya bisa menatap kagum pada anaknya.

 **xxXXxx**

Seok Jin menghela nafas lelahnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Namja tampan itu memijat tengkuknya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Masuk ke mobil, dan menaruh tas kerja yang sedari tadi dibawanya dikursi penumpang sebelah kanannya. Setelahnya, ia segera memakai sabuk pengaman lalu langsung menancap gas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hari ini ia merasa sangat penat karena dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Ia menginjak rem saat melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Seketika itu juga ia merasa tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya untuk malam ini. Jika sudah merasa penat seperti ini, hanya ada satu tujuannya untuk menginap.

Seok Jin kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Sedikit tersenyum saat pikirannya tertuju pada satu tempat saat ini.

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **_The Answer of Your JFY Review_**

 **GitARMY : Hihihihi... Makasih udah mau sempatin baca ff ku ya ^^ Ini sequel'nya udah ada, jadi bisa langsung dibaca. Author tetap semangat ko :D Thank you for review :D Tapi ngomong-ngomong... capslock gak jebol itu? Hihihi xD Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **sayakanoicinoe** : **Thank you ^^**

 **Yeongiee : Sequel up! T'rima kasih sudah me'review dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

 **momo chan : Jin jadinya sama author aja gimana? Hahaha #plak xD Suquel up! T'rima kasih sudah review ^^ Ditunggu review'nya :D**

 **sekarzane : Sengsara ya? Huummmm... ide yg bagus #smirk .. T'rima kasih sudah review ^^ Sequel Up! And waiting for your review ^^**

 **sugarr : Sequel up! T'rima kasih sudah review ^^ Ditunggu kelanjutan review'nya^^**

 **Yeri960 : Jin cinta author aja deh ya? #bbuingbbuing #dikejarARMY, Hahaha .. T'rima kasih sudah review ^^ Sequel up! Jangan lupa review lagi ya :D**

 **.9047 : Sudah ada Sequel'nya ^^ T'rima kasih sudah review ^^, ditunggu review selanjutnya :D**

 **: Maaf ya kalau ff'nya cuma 3 chapter :( #bow, tapi ini sequel'nya udah ada ko ^^ Thank you for review :D** **Ditunggu review'nya, oke? :D**

 **yurashi11 : Hm... cast utamanya di Just For You itu JinV, nah sekarang di Sequel'nya tambah 1, yaitu HopeKook ^^ . Kalau MinSuga sama RapMon cuma sebatas other cast aja xD** **T'rima kasih sudah review ^^ Sequel up! Jangan lupa review lagi ya :D**

 **dhantiee : Sequel up! T'rima kasih sudah me'review dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

 **desinthamirna : iya, yg kemarin itu salah post, saking banyaknya acara kampus jadi aku pusing sendiri. Maaf ya #bow T'rima kasih sudah me'review**

 **Riska971 : iya salah post, maaf ya :( #bow. Author masih keep writng ko ^^ T'rima kasih sudah me'review ^^**

 **Hey! Don't forget to Review ^^**

 **Review kalian, adalah penyemangat author**

 **See you in Next Chapter All**

 **Ngomong-ngomong... di MV Run itu, si magnae polos sesuanu (?) banget ya xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only U**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI, Romance, Drama**

* * *

 **Seok Jin Pov**

Aku memencet bel rumah yang berada dihadapanku sebanyak dua kali. Tak butuh waktu lama, seseorang sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku.

" Annyeong haseyo Kim eommoni. " sapaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yeoja paruh baya yang kupanggil 'eommoni' itu membalas senyumku. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dari senyumnya itu. Seperti senyuman yang dipaksakan menurutku.

" Seok Jin-ah, ada apa? " Kim eommoni bertanya tanpa mempersilahkanku masuk. Biasanya jika aku datang, Kim eommoni dengan senang hati akan mempersilahkanku masuk sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

" Hm.. apa aku mengganggu Kim eommoni? " tanyaku.

Kim eommoni menggeleng. " A-aniya. Waeyo? "

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak terasa gatal. " Malam ini.. bolehkah aku menginap disini? "

Aku bisa menangkap gelagat aneh dari beliau. Tampak seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan dengan kedua matanya yang melirik ke arah lain.

" Hm.. begini Seok Jin-ah, eommoni- "

" Biarkan dia menginap disini malam ini yeobo. " suara Kim abeoji terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Pintu rumah yang berwarna putih itu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan Kim abeoji sedang tersenyum padaku.

" Kau boleh menginap malam ini. Lagipula kenapa harus meminta izin? Abeoji sudah bilang padamu bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah keduamu. Jadi tidak perlu meminta izin. "

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Baik sekali Kim abeoji ini.

" Geundae yeobo, bagaimana jika- "

Perkataan Kim eommoni terhenti saat melihat Kim abeoji menggeleng. Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku?

" Biarkan Seok Jin menginap malam ini, dan semua masalah akan selesai. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus yeobo. " Kim abeoji berucap pelan.

Masalah? Masalah apa?

Kim eommoni menghela nafas pelan. Beliau menatap Kim abeoji lalu mengangguk perlahan.

" Geureom! Masuklah, dan segera mandi. Apa kau ingin makan malam? Eommoni akan menyiapakannya untukmu. " Kim eommoni berucap sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. " Terima kasih eommoni, tapi sepertinya eommoni tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatkanku makan malam. Setelah mandi aku akan langsung istirahat saja. " tolakku dengan halus.

Kim eommoni mengangguk mendengar jawabanku. " Kalau begitu naiklah. Eommoni dan abeoji ingin kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam Seok Jin, selamat beristirahat. "

" Ye eommoni. Gamsahamnida. " ucapku.

Setelah memakai sandal khusus rumah, akupun segera melangkah menuju lantai dua. Tepatnya untuk menuju ke kamar tempat dimana aku biasa menginap dirumah ini.

Tangan kananku membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat didekat tangga dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah itu menutupnya kembali dan segera menuju satu-satunya kasur berukuran king size yang berada dikamar ini.

Mendudukkan tubuhku diatas kasur tersebut dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Rasanya sangat rindu dengan kamar ini. Padahal baru dua minggu tidak berkunjung. Tapi.. aku merasa hawa diruangan ini sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Seperti sudah ada orang yang menempati kamar ini.

Entahlah! Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik aku mandi dulu dan segera beristirahat.

 **Author Pov**

" Appa..! Eomma..! Na wasseo! " seorang namja manis sedikit berteriak saat memasukki rumahnya.

Ia menaruh sepatu putih yang tadi dipakainya diatas rak sepatu. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam yang terasa asing dimatanya, ditaruh rapi disana. Mengedikkan kedua bahunya sejenak dan mulai memakai sandal rumah berwarna putih kesayangannya.

Kedua mata beningnya menatap ke sekeliling rumah yang tampak sepi. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah tertidur lelap. Namja manis itu kembali melangkah untuk menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, ia membukanya dengan perlahan. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung. Seingatnya, sore tadi saat ia meninggalkan kamarnya lampu kamar itu tidak padam.

Masih dengan rasa kebingungannya, ia menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati saklar lampu yang letaknya didekat meja belajar. Saat lampu kamar itu menyala, kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati ranjangnya guna melihat wajah orang yang tertidur itu. Dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya merasa kaku, kedua matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Namja yang pernah memilikki ikatan dengannya, namja yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya, dan namja yang sangat dicintainya.. hingga saat ini.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Didepan mataku, namja itu tidur dengan sangat lelap diatas ranjangku. Namja yang selama ini berusaha untuk kulupakan, melupakan semua tentangnya. Termasuk cintaku untuknya.

Tapi apa ini? Sekarang ia ada didepanku. Bagaimana bisa?

Set!

Aku menahan nafas saat wajah kami kini berada dijarak yang lumayan dekat. Dan sialnya jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Mungkin benar, cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Kuhela nafas pelan dan membenarkan letak selimutku yang dipakainya, hingga sebatas kedua bahunya. Mungkin malam ini aku harus mengalah untuk tidur dikamar tamu.

" Taehyung... "

Aku terdiam. Kedua telingaku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ia menyebutkan namaku dengan lirih dalam tidurnya tadi.

Kedua mataku menatapnya dengan sendu. Kenapa Jin hyung menyebut namaku? Apa.. dia sedang memimpikan aku? Tapi apa itu mungkin?

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya.

" Jaljayo hyung.. " bisikku.

Kutegakkan badanku dan mulai berbalik. Tapi belum ada satupun langkah, tubuhku langsung terdiam ditempat lagi. Itu karena Jin hyung menggenggam tanganku erat. Sangat erat seolah takut aku akan pergi.

" Taehyung-ah.. kajima~ hiks.. "

Kedua mataku membulat. Apa dia baru saja kembali menyebut namaku sambil terisak? Dengan cepat aku kembali berbalik. Menatapnya yang kini sedang mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya?

" Kajima.. hiks. Kajima Taehyung-ah.. mianhae.. hiks. "

Kajima? Apa dia baru saja meminta agar aku tidak pergi darinya? Dan apa itu tadi? Mianhae? Dia baru saja meminta maaf padaku dalam mimpinya? Ada apa dengannya?

Perlahan aku mendudukkan tubuhku dilantai, dengan tangan kanannya yang terus menggenggam tangan kiriku erat. Sedikit ragu kubalas genggaman tangannya.

" Taehyung... kajima.. jebal.. " lirihnya.

Kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk mengelus tangannya dengan lembut.

" Ne hyung. Aku disini, aku tidak akan pergi. " kataku pelan.

Setelahnya, tidak ada gumaman lirih maupun isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan lekat. Masih tetap tampan walau kini badannya sedikit kurus. Apa dia tidak makan dengan teratur setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang? Dan.. apa dia selalu seperti ini setelah aku pergi darinya?

" Mian.. hyung. "

 **Author Pov**

Seok Jin membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya setelah duduk diatas ranjang. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada diatas meja kecil, disamping tempat tidur. Kedua matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu menatap jam yang berada diponsel miliknya.

Cklek.

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

" Hyung.. sudah bangun ternyata. Eomma memanggil hyung untuk segera sarapan. Kalau begitu kami menunggu dibawah hyung. " setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung –orang yang tadi membuka pintu kamar- dengan cepat membalikkan badan.

Tapi belum sempat Taehyung melangkah, Seok Jin sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dengan lembut agar menatapnya.

" H-hyung.. "

" Taehyung.. Kim Taehyung, ini benar kau kan? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? " tanya Seok Jin tidak percaya.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan sedikit ragu. " Hyung tidak bermimpi. Ini.. aku, Taehyung. " jawab Taehyung pelan.

Seok Jin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Detik itu juga ia memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. " Syukurlah. Berarti aku tidak bermimpi semalam. Kau benar-benar ada, disini. "

" H-hyung.. " hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, tapi juga berusaha agar tidak membuat Taehyung merasa sesak karenanya.

" Aku sangat senang kau kembali. " ucapnya sambil menghirup wangi rambut Taehyung. Ia sangat merindukan namja manis yang berada dalam pelukkannya itu.

Sementara Taehyung mulai memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukkan Seok Jin walau sedikit ragu. Setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

" Terima kasih.. karena sudah merasa senang hyung. "

Taehyung mengucapkan itu dengan tulus. Sekarang dia sudah tahu kenapa Seok Jin bisa tidur dikamarnya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi.

Setahun setelah kepergiannya, Seok Jin menjadi pendiam. Ia bahkan hanya berucap seperlunya saja, dan menjawab seadanya jika ditanya. Tersenyum juga sangat jarang. Tapi setelah itu, kedua orang tuanya serta kedua orang tua Seok Jin sendiri menasihatinya. Karena itulah Seok Jin bisa kembali menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa hingga sekarang ini ia menjadi kepercayaan sang ayah untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Salah satu perkataan yang paling diingatnya adalah perkataan dari ayah Taehyung.

Saat itu tuan Kim berkata jika Seok Jin tidak berubah, maka Taehyung akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari relasi bisnisnya yang lain. Hanya bercanda sebenarnya, tapi berterimakasihlah pada akting tuan Kim saat itu, sehingga Seok Jin menganggapinya dengan sangat serius.

" Hm.. hyung, lebih baik kita segera turun. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu. " ucapan itu membuat Seok Jin tersadar.

Ia melepas pelukkannya. Sedikit tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. Sepertinya ia jadi salah tingkah.

" K-kalau begitu.. aku duluan hyung. " Taehyung berkata pelan lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sejak Seok Jin memeluknya tadi. Untung saja Seok Jin tidak menyadarinya.

" Aissh jinjja! " sungutnya. Namun tak lama, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat manis.

 **ooOOoo**

Suasana dirumah keluarga Kim pagi itu terlihat sedikit hening dari biasanya. Yang ada hanyalah suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mereka gunakan. Belum lagi karena kedatangan Seok Jin yang cukup membuat Taehyung terkejut. Menambah kesan canggung dirumah itu.

Tuan Kim meletakkan sendok dan garpunya menyilang. Beliau meminum air putih miliknya lalu mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet putih kecil. Namja paruh baya itu sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati Seok Jin yang tengah melirik-lirik Taehyung.

Sang kepala rumah tangga itu berdeham pelan. Seketika itu juga Seok Jin mulai kembali fokus dengan makanannya. Sedikit malu juga ketika ia ketahuan mencuri pandang kearah Taehyung.

" Appa sudah selesai. Kalau begitu appa berangkat kerja dulu. "

" Kuantar sampai depan. " nyonya Kim menyahut.

Sepasang suami isteri itu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi ruang makan. Menyisakan Seok Jin dan juga Taehyung disana. Keadaan semakin canggung saat tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim pergi.

" Taehyung/Hyung. "

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain saat bersama-sama memanggil. Setelah itu, keduanya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali menunduk. Seok Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap makanannya sambil menahan rona tipis dikedua pipinya.

" Hm.. hyung duluan saja. " ia mempersilahkan.

Seok Jin mendongak. " Ah, aniya. Kau duluan saja. Ada apa memanggilku? " tanya Seok Jin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Taehyung menyudahi acara makannya dan menatap Seok Jin ragu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat namja tampan itu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu.. hyung? "

Seok Jin terdiam cukup lama. Tak percaya jika Taehyung akan menanyakan kabarnya. Namun tak lama, ia tersenyum lembut. Mampu membuat Taehyung berdebar karenanya.

" Aku baik. Hm.. kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu selama di Jepang? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan? " Seok Jin bertanya.

" Kabarku juga baik hyung. Disana memang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak semenyenangkan disini. Selama disana, aku masih sulit beradaptasi. Hehe.. " jawab Taehyung.

Seok Jin tersenyum melihat Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Dilihat darimanapun, Taehyung tidak berubah. Masih terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan entah karena apa, suatu ide terlintas begitu saja diotaknya. Ide yang mungkin akan kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taehyung.

" Hmm.. Taehyung-ah, apa hari ini kau ada acara? " tanya Seok Jin.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berpikir. Pose yang sangat imut dimata Seok Jin. Lalu namja manis itu menggeleng.

" Eopso. Wae hyung? "

Mendengar jawaban itu, senyum bahagia langsung tercipta diwajah tampannya.

" Mau.. pergi denganku tidak? " Seok Jin ragu sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak terasa gatal dengan telunjuk.

Taehyung terpaku ditempatnya. Demi apapun! Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Seok Jin mengajak dirinya untuk pergi bersama. Dan itu adalah hal yang diimpikannya selama ini.

Merasa tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Taehyung, Seok Jin menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Tidak mau juga tak- "

" Aku mau hyung. " potong Taehyung cepat sambil tersenyum lembut. Walau tak dipungkiri jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin berteriak senang.

Jawaban dari Taehyung itu mampu membuat Seok Jin bersemangat pagi ini.

" Geurae! Hm.. tapi boleh aku bekerja dulu? Setelah itu baru kita pergi. Ya? "

Taehyung mengangguk. " Selesaikan tugasmu dulu sebagai calon pewaris perusahaan. "

Ia terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Calon pewaris perusahaan? Berat sekali kata-katanya itu.

" Cha! Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja sekarang. "

" Ne hyung. "

Seok Jin berdiri dan segera pergi melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu. sementara Taehyung masih duduk manis disana, sambil tersenyum senang. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Seok Jin siang ini.

 **Seok Jin Pov**

Plak!

" Akh! Ya! Min Yoongi! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?! " ucapku dengan nada yang meninggi.

Kuusap kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul Yoongi menggunakan map tebal miliknya. Apa dia tidak tahu, itu rasanya sakit sekali.

" Hanya ingin mengecek keadaan otakmu saja hyung. Mungkin kau sudah tidak waras. Sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja. "

Ia menaruh map itu diatas meja kerjaku lalu duduk dikursi yang berada didepanku. Aku berhenti mengusap-usap kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum. Bahagia sekali rasanya hari ini.

" Tersenyum lagi, jangan membuatku takut hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa, eoh? Ceritakan saja padaku. " katanya.

" Yoongi-ah, kau harus tahu. Hari ini aku bahagia sekali. "

Kulihat ia mengernyit bingung. " Wae? Samcon memberimu libur? Atau.. gajimu dinaikkan? Atau- "

" Ya! Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Bisa hujan deras selama satu hari jika appa memberikanku dua hal itu. "

" Kau berlebihan hyung. Samcon tidak sejahat itu. "

" Memang tidak, tapi bisa dikatakan appa itu sedikit perhitungan dengan anaknya sendiri. " sungutku.

" Aigo! Sudahlah. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bahagia sampai membuatmu seperti orang gila seperti tadi hyung? "

Aku menatapnya tajam. " Bisakah untuk menghilangkan kata 'orang gila' Min Yoongi? Perlu kau ketahui, aku ini masih waras. " ujarku.

Ia hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli dan mengambil sebungkus permen dari toples yang berada diatas meja kerjaku. Anak ini, terkadang akan manja dan terkadang juga menyebalkan!

" Tidak jadi memberitahuku hyung? "

" Ah ya! Kau tahu bukan, bahwa aku selalu memimpikannya untuk kembali? "

Ia mengangguk. " Lalu? Kau memimpikannya lagi? "

Kenapa dia langsung menyimpulkannya seperti itu sih?

" Aniyo. Tapi ini kenyataan! Dia sudah pulang Yoongi-ah! Dia sudah kembali dari Jepang! Oh, neomu haengbokhae... " ucapku.

Aku memperhatikannya. Sama sekali tidak ada respon. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar darinya. Apa-apaan itu?

" Ya! Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Tidak senang jika dia kembali? " tanyaku.

Ia mencibir sejenak. " Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Meloncat-loncat karena kesenangan? Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. " jelasnya.

" Lagipula sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah tahu jika ia kembali. " lanjutnya.

Kedua mataku membulat mendengar penuturan itu. " M-mwo? Ya! Darimana kau tahu?! "

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. " Kau lupa tentang Jimin? "

Aku terdiam. Benar juga. Jimin kan sahabatnya Taehyung. Jadi pasti anak itu yang memberitahu Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri dari tampatnya dan merapikan kemeja miliknya yang sedikit kusut. Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pundakku pelan.

" Chukkae hyung. Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi, dan gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin. Buat Taehyung tersenyum sepanjang hari ini. Selamat bersenang-senang. "

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Sementara aku masih terdiam memikirkan ucapannya. Dan setelahnya aku menghela nafas pelan.

Sepasang kekasih itu pasti diberitahu oleh Taehyung jika aku mengajaknya pergi berdua hari ini.

 **Author Pov**

Taehyung memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Hari ini ia terlihat manis sekali dengan memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang dibalut hoodie berwarna putih polos. Juga celana jeans panjang hitam yang sedikit membentuk kakinya. Tak lupa dengan sepatu kets kesayangannya.

Ia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Kedua matanya beralih menatap jam dinding. Tepat pukul dua belas siang. Dan detik itu juga, suara klakson mobil menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dompet dan ponsel miliknya yang berada diatas kasur dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Berlari menuruni tangga dan berpapasan dengan sang ibu.

" Kenapa berlari seperti itu? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh, eoh? " tanya wanita paruh baya itu khawatir.

Taehyung hanya memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya pada ibunya. Sementara nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang anak.

Beliau menatap anaknya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu setelahnya tersenyum.

" Aigo.. uri Taehyungie neomu kyeo~ " kedua pipinya dicubit gemas.

" Eomma.. appo! " Taehyung merengut kesal dan mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Tangan kanan nyonya Kim mengusap rambut lembut Taehyung.

" Jin sudah menunggumu diruang tamu. Selamat bersenang-senang ya. "

Taehyung mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya sejenak.

" Aku pergi dulu eomma. Annyeong. " pamitnya dan mulai melangkah.

Sementara nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya. Dalam hati ia berdoa yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Melihat anak satu-satunya senang, ia juga turut senang.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Seok Jin hyung, dilihat dari sedekat ini sangat tampan. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya. Tatapan mata itu juga sampai sekarang masih tetap kusukai. Mampu membuatku berdebar jika melihatnya.

" Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kau terpesona seperti itu? " celetuk Seok Jin hyung.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil.

" A-aniyo. Aku.. aku bukan melihatmu hyung. " sanggahku seraya melirik kearahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir dan tersenyum jahil.

Rasanya malu sekali tertangkap basah seperti itu.

" Melihatku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika kau melakukannya. Itu tandanya, yang ada didepan matamu hanya aku. "

Aku langsung menoleh padanya. Apa yang dia ucapkan itu benar?

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **reiya . zuanfu : bikin Seok Jin nyesel dan salah paham ya? Hmmm.. oke deh, akan author pikirkan. Hehehehe... Untuk moment HopeKook'nya minggu depan aja gimana? Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kelamaan ya ngelanjutinnya #bow .. terima kasih sudah mau review, ditunggu lagi reviewnya ^^**

 **Always YeWook : hehehe.. cup cup cup.. ini sudah dilanjut ko :) t'rima kasih sudah mau review ya^^ ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya :D**

 **Shining1hour : Hehehe... gemes ya? Ini sudah dilanjut ko ^^ terima kasih sudah mau review ya ^^ ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya ^^**

 **sekarzane : hahaha... membuat Seok Jin dan Jung Kook menderita ya xD aku malah rencananya mau buat Jung Kook dulu yang agak" nyeeesss gimana gitu xD tapi kalau nyakitin Seok Jin dl juga bisa.. akan aku pikirkan ^^ sudah dilanjut, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya ^^ aku tunggu review selanjutnyaaa ^^**

 **GitARMY : Kapan ya? Kapan-kapan xD #plak hehehe.. ditunggu aja oke? hehehe.. sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah mau review ^^ kutunggu lagi reviewnya :D Ne Fighting! ^^**

 **RnR?**

 **See You In Next Chapter ^^**


End file.
